Wings' Quest
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: En los viajes a través del universo siempre se descubren nuevas cosas, muchas veces estas se terminan torciendo y escapando de las posibilidades imaginadas. AU Odissey
1. C1- PRIMER CONTACTO

**Wings' Quest**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hello everyone, this will be the only message in english in the story since this was thought for _that person_ to read it.**

 **Dear MissYaoiHands, you showed a lot of enthusiasm in your story and and you motivated others to write about certain _ships_. I decided to give you this gift that will change to rated M as the chapters progress. I wanted to gift you this due to all of the times that I enjoyed reading your League fanfics, I hope you also enjoy reading mine.**

* * *

\- "Eres lo que busco, pero no lo que necesito"- un mensaje apareció en un pequeño recuadro al lado de la ventana principal donde el rostro de la ordinal se veía.

–"Aun así…"-las palabras murieron al verlo leyendo el mensaje y sus ojos se encontraron, aquella información era suficiente para él. Una sonrisa fue lo único anormal, eso creyó.

* * *

Había escuchado de otra militar que llamaba la atención de Jarvan lo necesario para mantener una amistad con ella, no tan cercana como la que él tenía con su emperador, pero si era un rumor que tenía una base verdadera, ya que Jarvan la había mencionado una que otra vez. Hubiera preferido conocerla en otras circunstancias, últimamente odiaba las sorpresas.

-"Ordinal Kayn, hemos recibido finalmente un mensaje de la… ordinal Quinn"- el oficial a su lado informaba con algo de incomodidad luego de ver el gesto de molestia que Shieda había mantenido desde que se les había obligado a detener la nave por petición directa de la militar conocida como las alas del Imperio –"Se disculpa por la alerta repentina y que la razón se debe a que está ejecutando una misión en el perímetro que rodea al planeta Azuarh"- rápidamente ingreso los datos del mensaje a la consola central para que todos los viesen.

\- "Concluye diciendo que la nave de nosotros sería detectada y nos envía las ubicaciones de los detectores junto el área que debemos evitar. Si desea hablar con ella personalmente, abrirá una línea directa segura dentro de 15 minutos para que puedan comunicarse… _'de ordinal a ordinal'_ …"- hizo una mueca de nerviosismo al tener que entregar esa parte del mensaje, esperando que su superior reaccionará con ese humor cada vez más denso que había estado teniendo. Le sobresaltó una leve risa, casi fantasmal pues desapareció demasiado rápido para comprobar que había oído bien.

-"Muy bien, si es la petición de un _compañero_ podemos hacerle el favor de no interrumpir su misión, infórmele a la ordinal Quinn que no es necesario que se arriesgue con la línea abierta, pero que le agradecería un mensaje que me ponga al tanto de más detalles de su misión"- hizo una pausa juntando sus manos para apoyar su mentón en ellas –"Después de todo, yo también tengo asuntos aquí y nos podríamos ayudar para agilizar las cosas"- cambio su posición luego de darle un último vistazo a las detalladas notas del planeta, datos y un mapa que no estaban en las bases y claramente ella los había hecho. Para que tuviese tiempo de hacer tal estudio, debía llevar bastante en esto ¿Qué quería conseguir con estos rebeldes y porque no los había encarcelado ya?

Sus dedos teclearon rápidamente, buscando información de esta ordinal que ahora debería tratar y la misión que tenía aquí. La información de su misión seguía siendo tan escueta como había sido al revisarla antes de venir a este sector, actualizó el estado de falta de contacto al actual. Ella había estado aquí alrededor de unos 4 meses y cuando la estación más cercana no pudo contactar más con la ordinal, habían enviado una petición de exploración a su nave. Pensó que resultaría en algún tipo de misión de rescate, por lo que fue inesperado que ellos recibieran aquella petición apenas se habían acercado lo suficiente.

 _Experta en infiltración y trabajos de inteligencia… lobo solitario._

Debía reconocer que a él tampoco le gustaba trabajar con otro ordinal, pero este parecía competente, o al menos lo suficiente para ir completamente por su cuenta a misiones como estas sin ningún apoyo y haber tenido un éxito digno de las condecoraciones que su registro mostraba.

 _Posee una poderosa IA creada entre ella y su hermano Caleb (estado del registro 0089776 'Caleb': fallecido). Apodo de la maquina: Valor. No se poseen datos ni especificaciones de 'Valor'. Información reservada, se requiere autorización._

Su ceja se enarcó al no contar con más información al ahora haber accedido desde su consola personal con los atributos que un ordinal tenía, solo había unas cuantas imágenes de la captura de la ordinal y su IA que consistía en una construcción biomorfica de un águila gigante con muchas mejoras, se veía como un juguete que él también querría tener al imaginarse sus posibles usos desde lo que podía concluir de las fotos. Algo extraño había en este archivo para que una tecnología como esta no apareciese en sus registros y le pidiera permisos incluso más altos de los que contaba un ordinal ¿Qué se traía el departamento de inteligencia con esta IA? 

_**\- "Huele a un secreto sucio de tu querido imperio…"-**_ rió burlescamente como ya era habitual de este ser, Kayn simplemente lo ignoró mientras volvía a releer los únicos datos completos que había, los de Quinn. 

Un nuevo mensaje llegó y antes que el oficial lo leyese le indicó que él se encargaría personalmente de la respuesta. Los detalles de su misión de infiltración se limitaban a ser los más básicos posibles pues el resto lo maneja el departamento de ella y un informe sería liberado para todas las bases una vez terminase, por lo que relataba ella no necesitaba ayuda, pero agradecía la preocupación del imperio por su estado. Cambió su peso en la silla, por lo que veía le habían hecho perder su tiempo y esto empezaba a molestarle, pero había algo que necesitaba tener para largarse de aquí y mandarle a la estación suficiente información para haber cumplido la petición. 

_Entrada 5300335:_

' _Estimada, le deseo éxito en su misión e informaré en su lugar las razones de porque no puede mantener más contacto con la estación tal como me acaba de explicar en su último mensaje. Pero, necesito que me dé un tiempo aproximado, si es que cuenta ya con él, de cuando finalizará su misión. La estación me mandó porque se encuentra fuera del último plazo dado.'_

Omitió cualquier dato de sus nombres, aunque no el contenido, no era su problema si le capturaban pues el canal era responsabilidad de ella al no ser el oficial. Solo este gesto tendría, además las formalidades también entorpecían la velocidad de la comunicación. Al minuto de enviar su mensaje, recibió la respuesta, por lo que parecía que ella se encontraba en un lugar seguro de momento. 

_Entrada 5300336:_

' _Agradezco su comprensión, estimo que el plazo no debería ser más allá de mañana por la noche, entonces me haré de un transmisor de más rango para solicitar una nave.'_

¿Mañana? ¡Debía estar a punto de dar el golpe! Le sorprendía la tranquilidad que se veía en sus mensajes a pesar de estar seguramente preparando el plan para cumplir su misión de captura de ciertos objetivos escondidos en esta madriguera de rebeldes. Sí era tan poco lo que faltaba, no veía el problema de prestar su misma nave y apoyo para que la ordinal terminará su misión y así no tener que hacer venir a otro desde la estación, tal como lo habían enviado a él.

\- "Oficial Shay, haga un informe para la estación Erial con los mensajes que acabo de mandarle"- esperé que se pusiera a ello mientras le mandé mi oferta a Quinn, la cual aceptó tan rápido como sus otros mensajes. Bueno, yo también podría sacar beneficios del éxito de esta misión después de todo. Era grato que ella hubiera decidido compartir sus resultados de forma tan fácil, pero también se me hizo extraño, normalmente entre estos cargos era donde más se producía competencia. Yo mismo hubiese rechazado la intervención de otros en una misión propia, y especialmente si había estado trabajando tanto tiempo solitario como para permitir que otro pueda tomar una rebanada de una misión completada que se debería únicamente a mi esfuerzo en su mayor parte. Tal vez, ella no estaba tan segura en su éxito como lo hacía ver. 

_**\- "Mejor para nosotros… recuerda la fuente de ora que te dije. Apenas pongas un pie en tierra, te guiaré"-**_ por esta vez, podía estar de acuerdo con los planes de Rhaast. Solo esperaba que esta ordinal no se interpusiera en sus planes personales, eso sería una molestia.


	2. C2- SIGNAL

**Capítulo II**

 ** _Signal_**

* * *

 _-Se ha terminado la copia de los datos de la base de Arkniask. Los permisos van en un 89%-_

Nunca se acostumbraría a que la voz de su hermano leyese los estados y procesos, era amargo. Pero también era un recuerdo constante del proyecto que ambos habían estado desarrollando desde adolescentes, su ambición los había conducido a los beneficios y posibilidades de la carrera militar. Si tan solo ella hubiera puesto su voz o hubiera convencido a Caleb de que usaran un programa…

Una alerta la trajo fuera de su descanso de diez minutos, era una llamada entrante de sus 'compañeros' rebeldes. Desconectando el resto del equipo y el transmisor, contestó por la línea local que correspondía –"¿Ya es hora?"-una seca afirmación fue todo, debían ser cuidadosos. Alistando su equipo y armas ocultas, comenzó a destruir la mayoría de la tecnología que había desarrollado para contactar al Imperio y ahora sería un peligro. Valor seguía trabajando y era lo único que necesitaba; metiéndolo en una cápsula oculta programó un horario para que esta se abriera una vez terminase las tareas asignadas. No es como si no pudiera protegerse por sí mismo, pero siempre era preferible prevenir el peor de los escenarios.

Sujetando la tela contra su nariz, cruzó la puerta metálica que se cerró apenas estaba adentro. El polvo levantado por el viento había quedado afuera. Caminando por el campamento reconoció varios rostros problemáticos que la miraron a ella a su vez mientras se dirigía al edificio de dos pisos.

Paredes monótonas y casi sin iluminación dieron paso a la sala de reuniones, la cual era tan lúgubre como el pasillo, dibujando las formas con un neón azul que cansaba la vista. Tubos en el techo destartalado que titilaban a un ritmo constante, este lugar parecía estar hecho para la incomodidad.

Sentados en sillas grises y algo desgastadas, estaba una quincena de bandidos que se habían hecho su nombre en esta división, tras de ellos algunos traían a sus hombres de confianza que esperaban apoyados de forma perezosa en la muralla.

Un sujeto yacía de forma fanfarrona en el extremo de la gran mesa, la cicatriz en su cara tatuada indicaba el rostro inconfundible entre los otros presentes - "Finalmente estas aquí, aunque Tonm aún no se digna a venir"- masculló dándole un sorbo a un líquido transparente que contenía burbujas ámbar, era una salvia amarga que nunca entendería por que la tomaban –"Da igual, empezaremos la reunión. Ese idiota no nos traicionaría"-tomó asiento en la mesa al lado de otro puesto vació. El murmullo constante de los anuladores estaban lo suficientemente apaciguados por los paneles rústicos montados por lo que era posible hablar en un tono normal, pero este autoproclamado 'líder de verdad' parecía querer demostrar su autoridad sobre las otras manzanas podridas hablando ruidosamente de todas formas.

\- "Entonces bonita, dime lo que tienes y por qué deberíamos hacer el motín mañana"-de esa forma la máscara iniciaba, el acento abrupto y una sonrisa confianzuda. Acercándose a lo que ellos esperaban de ella, el tipo de subordinado que querían.

\- "¿Además de que ese tal 'maestro' Bhoris ha ganado el apoyo del campamento sur?"-bromeé mientras conectaba un dispositivo liberando la información de los registros de su comunicación con los templarios –"Piensa arriesgar este lugar como base para ellos, trayéndonos problemas con el Imperio"-dije molesta mientras chasqueaba la lengua, los comentarios comenzaron y me senté de forma tranquila, mirando solamente al 'líder' esperando su decisión una vez terminaran de discutir.

\- "¿Ese estúpido Imperio?"-Esbozó una sonrisa, la cicatriz se deformaba con la curva de sus labios–"Para cuando decidan venir a este planeta nosotros nos habremos largado evadiendo cualquier problema, como ya hicimos antes. ¿Resultado? Ese maestro probablemente muera"-esa autoconfianza era precisamente porque ella lo estaba utilizando.

\- "¿Y cómo te interesaría entablar comunicaciones con el Imperio cuando lleguen?"- El resto del grupo abrió los ojos ante el comentario mordaz, pero esa era la forma de hablar del papel que estaba jugando–"Imagina esto, el Imperio se mueve constantemente y las chances de que lleguen a este páramo son grandes. Ellos odian a los templarios y si descubren que la fuerza de poder en el lugar estaba conviviendo con ellos y por ende son sus enemigos, entonces hay muchas chances de que realicen un bombardeo orbital"-

Muchos de los bandidos empezaron a discutir; algunos no querían ver al planeta sometido bajo el poder templario y al mismo tiempo odiaban a su enemigo, sabían que el poder del Imperio era de temer y al ser criminales buscados por ellos, era obvio que ni siquiera tendrían una oportunidad de explicarse antes del ataque.

"¡Silencio!"-Gritó el líder–"Somos un pequeño grupo contra… un montón de extraños con palabras y sermones que parecen lavarles el cerebro a la gente ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ellos no?"-

\- "Armas, para comenzar"- algunas muecas jocosas se hicieron escuchar –"Llevan en este planeta más tiempo que los templarios y estoy segura de que saben manejarse por los campamentos, conocen a personas que pueden ayudarlos… Sin embargo, estos religiosos enviarían a sus seguidores en pos de acallar un motín… No, hay que hacer algo diferente"-propuse.

\- "¿Usar tu cara bonita no es una buena estrategia?"-se mofó. Claramente burlándose si había conseguido la información por esos medios.

\- "Mi servicio de información es parte de la estrategia, y es algo curioso a decir verdad porque tengo información sobre usted"-El tipo de cara tatuada se reclinó hacia atrás –"¿Qué tanto a estado hablando con el actual líder, Ilyahn?"-me abstuve de sonreír, no sería apropiado-"Según él, usted ha estado entablando contacto con el Sindicato a sus espaldas"- su anterior expresión de suficiencia cambio a una mueca molesta –"¿Cómo sabe que ese tal Marukno no es un agente del Imperio? Dado lo fácil que llegó hasta aquí a vender supuestas armas que habían robado de una de las naves demaxianas, como enviado de las estrellas ¿No lo cree?"-abrí uno de los archivos para todos en la consola, mostrando el perfil del supuesto agente que Ilyahn había estado esparciendo. Las semillas de la duda habían sido plantadas.

\- "Conozco solamente su rostro, el resto es un misterio. Y yo no fui quien ha estado haciendo tratos con él"-sus ojos se clavaron furiosos sobre los míos, dando una advertencia a lo que estaba jugando –"Cuida tus palabras, novata"-

\- "Eso no es lo que se anda diciendo. Hay ciertos rumores, o mejor dicho documentos que detallan un pequeño trato entre este sujeto y usted, acusándolo de posible traición"- cambie a una postura humilde –"Ilyahn ya está sospechando de nosotros y puede que nos regale al Imperio luego de irse con sus subordinados favoritos y sus ahora nuevos amigos, los templarios"-

\- "¿Estas sugiriendo que Ilyahn haría eso? ¿Hacernos una trampa para dejarnos como cebo? Una cosa es una alianza en este lugar y otra es dejar a sus hombres dispuestos a que revelen información al Imperio para salvar sus culos"- ciertamente, todos aquí estaban por dinero de los actos delictuales, no por lealtad.

\- "Que respuesta tan específica… Pero es obvio que no nos dejarán vivos, solo les harán creer que seguimos traficando como siempre"-Sonreí, sabiendo de que la información estaba logrando su objetivo, el resto del grupo estaba deliberando sobre las posibilidades de aquello- "Puedo estar equivocada y esos documentos fueran solo un señuelo. En cualquier caso, hay que actuar lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo le pueden dar nuestra posición al Imperio, pero cuanto antes esté todo en control menos riesgos correremos ¿No creen?"-

\- "¿Entonces qué? ¿Entramos, disparamos y reemplazamos al líder?"-comentario de un imbécil a mi derecha.

\- "Sugeriría algo un poco más… planeado. Crear problemas en el campamento central, haciéndonos pasar por seguidores de los templarios que ahora quieren el poder, está claro que lo enviarán a un lugar seguro y es ahí cuando ocurre el cambio en la base sin que sospechen de nosotros"-dijo finalmente uno de los hombres de confianza del que encabezaba la reunión y quien había permanecido callado analizando la situación- "Mientras nos hacemos cargo de él y sus guardias que quedarán aturdidos por nosotros, los otros estarán yendo por Bhoris al haber rompido el pacto"- rascó su barbilla –" Tendrá que ser rápido antes de que logren contactarse y aclarar la situación entre ellos"-

\- "Parece una tarea difícil, necesitaríamos planearlo con más anticipación"-El 'líder' suspiró, ese hombre hacía de su cerebro y era mejor escucharlo. Se levantó de su asiento –"Muy bien, tendremos la decisión en tres horas más, los que no sean del consejo lárguense"- antes de salir de la habitación tuve un fugaz intercambio con el segundo al mando que había llamado mi atención.

\- "¿Qué tan certeros eran esos documentos?"- señaló específicamente el del último abastecimiento de la nave principal de Ilyahn, como si estuviera lista para irse en cualquier momento.

\- "Dudo que fuesen un señuelo, estaban bien escondidos y encriptados. Estuve trabajando todo mi tiempo aquí en ello, como acordamos"- miré fijamente, transmitiendo la seguridad de mi 'trabajo'.

\- "Entonces nuestro jefe puede ser un traidor y querer deshacerse de esta división para volver a huir del Imperio"-

\- "Probablemente, eres la persona más indicada para elegir ¿Es la obediencia a nuestro líder lo que te sujeta más o el hecho de hacer las cosas como se deben?"- Esta frase dejó al segundo al mando pensando, según vi en su expresión facial, pero finalmente asintió.

\- "Entiendo… lo convenceré a él y al resto de llevar a cabo el plan mañana"- Antes de retirarse sentí sus ojos escaneándome una última vez.

–"Buen trabajo con esa información"- sonreí ante su reconocimiento antes de agregar que tendría que aumentar mi pago por el trabajo extra y este solo respondió que se vería más adelante. Con ello me fui a mi escondite a tratar cierto _asunto_ a medio hacer, gracias a la nave del ordinal Kayn y su irrupción.

* * *

El lugar estaba a oscuras completamente y a baja temperatura, ella no tenía comodidades al crear este pequeño sitio perdido entre la formación natural rocosa del campamento norte, por lo que sufrir las condiciones del clima natural del sistema era algo que ya se había acostumbrado. Encendió una de las lámparas, removiendo unas cuantas cosas hasta que finalmente dio con la bolsa la cual arrastro cerca del agujero que abría la caverna, cerca del pequeño puesto que se había hecho.

\- "Muy bien… ¿Dónde lo puse? Ah sí, aquí está"- sacando de su cadera derecha un arma, camino hasta el tablón de donde tomó un cable que conectó al generador de ora y a la culata de su sable-pistola, agregando el accesorio de modificación cargó la nueva función. Abriendo el plástico negro el hedor a sangre le golpeó mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del cadáver.

\- "Ese idiota tenía razón, tú no nos traicionarías"- era agradable ser ella misma, utilizar su acento demaxiano por una vez desde que estaba en este lugar–"Ni mucho menos arruinar mi misión, Tonm"- el arma cargo en la punta un orbe de energía que finalmente se disparó en un láser, desintegrando completamente el cráneo del cuerpo con horas de muerto. Cerrando la bolsa, pateo el cadáver ahora sin cabeza al fondo de la hendidura natural de la caverna. No lo encontrarían nunca, probablemente.

Luego de desconectar su arma, abrió su comunicador con Valor mientras revisaba que nadie hubiese estado aquí en su ausencia mediante las cámaras que tenía. No había ningún registro, además de ella el sensor de calor tampoco había detectado algo. Continuaba con la limpieza, rompiendo y dejando inútiles casi todas las cosas que había estado usando hasta que una pequeña notificación llegó al asistente artificial insertado en su cornea izquierda.

 _-Todos los datos están al 100%. Se ha ingresado al sistema de forma exitosa y se poseen todos los derechos de control sin haber sido detectado-_

Escuchar a su confiable IA lograr con éxito sus tareas, siempre era halagador. Había sido el trabajo de su vida y la de su hermano crearla. Tantas cosas se sacrificaron y cambiaron por tal proyecto.

Ahora solo tocaba volver a su habitación en el campamento y escuchar el veredicto del motín, aunque ella ya sabía que se ejecutaría mañana de todas formas…

* * *

 **Nota:¡Hey! Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
